Motion picture theaters have been in existence for over a century and are well known in the art. The design for these theaters has evolved over time, from single screen movie houses showing one film at a time to very large multiplexes having dozens of individual theaters running different films simultaneously. But despite offering such a wide variety of entertainment options, audience attendance at movie theaters has declined.
New developments in digital technology have made home entertainment systems more advanced and accessible and so consumers have a wide variety of options such as DVD rentals, video streaming, etc. Although visiting a motion picture theater was once the only way one could see a film, now nearly every film is available instantaneously via video streaming or downloading from the comfort of one's couch at home. Those who continue to frequent motion picture theaters now do so as much for the whole theater-going experience as to watch the films themselves.
Multiplex owners have observed this trend and motion picture theaters are now being designed with this experience in mind. Special theater designs combine visual, audio, and other sensory features so that the audience is fully immersed. The audience does not merely watch a film; the audience experiences it.
Multiplexes usually include a variety of theater types so that audience members may select which type of experience they prefer. Basic 35 mm films may be suitable for some patrons while others prefer to have the option of seeing their films shown in a higher quality format (e.g. 70 mm film, digital projection, 4K Digital projection, and other developing formats) and in a theater fitted with premium features such as stadium seating, digital sound, or customized theater geometry. However, installing these premium features into a theater comes at a higher price than a basic, staggered row 35 mm projection theater and, therefore, the resulting cost is passed down to the audience members each time they purchase a ticket to one of these high quality performances.
However, the standard layout of most multiplexes and theaters does not allow for any differentiation between basic 35 mm theaters and theaters providing a higher quality, immersive experience. Frequently, the first indication that one theater is different from another occurs only after the audience enters the viewing area and the on-screen advertisements begin. Therefore, audience members may not be getting the whole experience that they desire to justify the higher ticket prices.
Thus, a need exists for a theater entrance designed in a distinctive manner so that the audience is able to distinguish a premium theater from a standard multiplex theater. The theater entrance may possess a variety of distinctive features that indicate to the audience that a different experience lies beyond the entryway from the lobby. It is important that the theater entrance have a distinct, dramatic appearance so that audience members' attention is drawn to the entryway. By creating a new, innovative theater entrance, an audience member's experience and journey begins right when he or she first approaches the theater entrance, whether it be a stand-alone movie house, or within a multiplex.